


Say You Will

by Missy



Category: Army of Darkness (1992), Evil Dead (Movies), Evil Dead - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Churches & Cathedrals, Deathfic, F/M, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 22:24:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Last stands, abandoned churches, and last words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say You Will

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GypsyJr (HippieGeekGirl)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HippieGeekGirl/gifts).



A locked church door, this time. Holy water in an oily pool, and four sticks of dynamite left over from incomplete demolishment.

He strikes a match before erasing the world in a wave of corrective, blinding white pain.

“I love you.” Guiltily his eyes crawl backward over her skin.

“No ye don’t.” She shakes her head and gives herself up to it.

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction uses character from **Army of Darkness** , all of whom are the property of the **Universal/Rosebud Releasing/Ghost House**. No money was gained from the writing of this fanfiction and all are used under the strictures of of the Berne Convention.


End file.
